


Your Goddess

by TheRWBYGrimm



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Love, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRWBYGrimm/pseuds/TheRWBYGrimm
Summary: Pyrrha Nikos is your lover, and you thank the stars everyday for what is easily the best thing to ever happen to you. A chronicle of some of your more intimate moments with your mortal goddess.Interested in commissioning a story? Contact me for details.
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Your Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 2,330
> 
> Commissioned by lugnut420

You were always looking forward to Sundays. Some people looked forward to Fridays for the end of the work week, some towards Saturdays for their first real day off, and even a few who loved their jobs and were excited for Mondays to roll back around.

Really, you were just happy for Sundays because it's the only day of the week where both you and Pyrrha have the day off and could just cuddle in bed. You enjoyed the sensation of her soft, warm body pressed against yours, your arms wrapped around her and the flat, toned muscles of her stomach and brushing gently against the underside of her breasts with every shift the two of you make.

Waking up is always a treat, your nose buried in the nape of her neck, smelling her earthy shampoo and pressing the occasional soft kiss against the line where her crimson hair meets the delicious skin of her neck.

"Hmmm, somebody's attentive this morning," Pyrrha murmurs sleepily, a loving lilt in her tone as she pulls one of your hands up and lays a kiss of her own against your palm.

"For you, always," you mumble against her warm skin. You press another sleepy kiss into her hairline, knowing from intimate experience that that was one of her several sweet spots that get her all worked up.

"You keep that up, and one of us is gonna be late for work," Pyrrha comments, reaching behind her, not to push you away but to confirm that she wasn't the only one getting excited from all this attention.

The corners of your mouth turn down at that. "Babe, it's Sunday." You feel her pause for a moment before her response of her knowing that and she was just testing you has you chuckling. "Of course, of course. So what do I win as a prize then?"

She pushes herself against you fully, her ass pressed firmly against your dick, those tight buns rubbing against your hardening shaft. "How about a fun hour in bed before we make breakfast?" your beautiful lover offers playfully as she moves your hand in her grasp down to her bountiful chest.

"What a lovely prize," you agree, placing extra emphasis on compliment, enjoying the way her nipple stiffens under touch. You palm her tit and bounce it a few times, your other hand ghosting down her stomach, over her hip, and finally delving into the junction between her thighs to play with her pearl and those lips that are slowly growing sodden.

Pyrrha's hips buck into your touch, her legs entwining with yours as you bring her to greater heights of pleasure. A low moan tumbles from her mouth as you play with her body, wanting to hear more of that wonderful noise as she breathily whispers your name in a husky voice. Between your playing with her breasts, your fingers pinching and lightly tweaking those stiff nubs adorning her large soft chest, and your 

Her hips give a final jerk as she reaches her peak, her pussy gripping at your invading, questing digits as you stroke her inner walls. The invincible girl's (your invincible girl at that) holding onto your arms as she shudders in your embrace. However, all good things must pass, and though you would love Pyrrha to constantly experience an orgasm, she eventually comes down. She turns and repositions herself so that she's facing you, a loving expression on her face as she pulls you closer, your lips meeting hers in a wordless gesture of passion.

Things get more heated, and as the kiss deepens, your lover pushes herself up to rest on top of you, her amazing breasts pressed into your chest, those stiff points almost digging into you. You respond to her new position by latching one hand onto her tight butt and resting the other on the small of her back. She seems to have other plans however as breaks off the kiss briefly to wiggle, her waist grinding against your erection.

Pyrrha's eyes have a smoky glint in them as she pushes you back down with one strong arm as you try to recapture her mouth, her lips laying a trail of gentle kisses down past your jawline, your collarbone, your chest, your stomach, and then finally your waist. She pulls back, tucking a lock of her fiery hair behind one ear as she grips your turgid length, licks her lips, and plants a wet kiss squarely against the base of your shaft.

She holds that kiss there, her visible emerald eye never once leaving yours as your cock rests hotly against her face, until her lips part and her tongue sneaks out quickly to lap at your sack. You give a soft groan as that velvety organ gives a few gentle lashes against the large hefty orbs, Pyrrha being careful to be gentle down there. Even as she lavishes your testes, her hands aren't idle. One petite hand is resting on your stomach, her palms lightly caressing your abdomen, while the other is wrapped around you, lightly slapping her face with your burning flesh. 

After a few more smacks, she disengages from your sack, leaning up as she dips a single finger into the precum drooling from your now fully erect shaft. You gulp at the sight of this wonderful woman as gazes at your cock with a lusty look on her face, now adorned with a small smattering of your clear sticky fluid, and, finally, she takes your breath away as your tip vanishes into her hot, wet mouth, her tongue swiping at your head roughly in an attempt to collect all your precum. It's a game between the two of you now, a competition to see who loses control first and give into temptation.

Pyrrha lives up to her reputation as always as your already fraying discipline snaps.

Before you can even realize it, your hand is on the back of her head and pushing, your hips rising to meet that gorgeous face, and you could swear that her eyes are twinkling as she looks up at you, her lips firmly wrapped around the base of your dick. Every inch has been forced into her mouth, and while you're not as big as some of the porn stars you've seen online, a few of your past partners have had difficulty taking you. 

Pyrrha, like a true champ, is smiling as best she can around your cock and gives you a teasing suck. 

Your fingers curl into and grip into the long locks of her hair as this amazing woman nuzzles her nose into your pubic hair before you pull her up. Pyrrha is a strong woman, and you know that she can kick your ass any day of the week; however, in the bedroom, she is more than happy to let you lead and take charge... most of the time anyways. When she explained to you that she loved the idea of deepthroating you and letting you take control, you were more than happy to help her practice, practice which is now paying off in spades as you push her back down to the root without any difficulty. 

You hold her there for a several second, enjoying the way her tongue bathes your cock, before you feel two of her fingers tap against your thigh. You let her come up for just a second to let her catch a few quick breaths, just high enough to breathe through her nose but not enough for you to slip out of her mouth, before you push her back down. After a few moments, she looks back up to you, her eyes a little misty but full of love, and gives you a thumbs up. 

Her signal for you to go wild.

Pyrrha's tongue doesn't ever stop as you pull her head up and down relentlessly, those pink lips wrapped around your cock so deliciously. She doesn't gag once, the reflex long since trained out of her by her own volition, the many vivid memories of walking into your home with her practicing with some toys helping you further along. She's skilled enough that on your wilder pulls up, she's able to take a breath and hold it until the next opportunity. While several inches of flesh are the only that push past her lips, words of encouragement and sweet nothings come from yours.

It's only a matter of minutes of this intense treatment that causes you to finally reach your own orgasm, you grunting out a warning to Pyrrha. It honestly feels like her lips are glued to the base of your dick as you push her down as far as possible, her eyes closed and her mouth almost like a vacuum as she sucks at you. The sounds of loud groaning fill the air as you explode down her throat before she pulls back halfway through, her eyelids fluttering open as you finish off in her mouth, several powerful ropes of semen splashing against her tongue.

When you finally finish, she's still sucking, pulling away until only the very tip of your penis is in her mouth. With a small pop, lovely Pyrrha finally pulls away, making sure that your attention is solely on her. When you recover and the multi-colored stars fade from your sight, she gives you a cheeky grin and opens her mouth, showing you the large milky white load in her mouth. Pyrrha closes her mouth, and you can see the sleek muscles of her neck shift before she opens it back up, her mouthful of cum gone.

If you were starting to flag before, that intensely erotic sight instantly cured that. 

It's a bit of a blur afterwards, but when you regain control of yourself, you're still on your back. Gazing down at you is Pyrrha as she reaches down and grips you, adjusting you for a brief moment before she descends on your length almost achingly slowly.

Her walls are slick with her own juices, each fold of her pussy clinging to you tightly like you were made for each other, and even after all the sex you two have had, she still bites her lower lip and slumps forward like it's her first time with you. Not that you're complaining, especially since it lets you lean up and finally capture one of her gorgeous pink nipples between your lips. 

After a moment, the two of you find your rhythm, her bouncing in your lap as you smoothly thrust up into her tightness with her making the odd squeak and moan as you graze against of her sensitive spots just right. You yourself let out a moan of your own as she squeezes down you extra tight, her bountiful chest bouncing free as you two pick up the pace.

Soon, Pyrrha is rocking her hips as fast as she can, an intense blush on her face as the rapturous pleasure catches up to her. It's all you can do to match her pace, but eventually, she loses control, the loudest moan she's had yet spilling out from her as she plants herself down, her firm ass shivering against your thighs. You can see, and feel, a sudden flood of liquid seep from between her thighs and soak into the sheets underneath you two. You feel pride in your ability to make your amazing partner cum.

However, you have yet to reach that peak with her.

You take advantage of Pyrrha's inability to fight back while she's cumming in your lap, making her squeal and shudder as you shift her around on your bed, your rock hard cock never once leaving its comfy spot inside of her. It's pretty much the same position you two were just in, the only difference now being that the sleek back of your lover and her ponytail takes up most of your vision. Your arms have pulled her knees up so that they're almost pressed against her shoulders, and her arms are grasping onto your own as you thrust up into.

It's evident that Pyrrha is pretty much helpless in this position as she starts to call, saying "W-Wait, hang o-oooooaaahhhh," her plea for you to give her a moment to get a hold of herself and lower her sensitivity quickly devolving into a drawn out moan as you piston up into her.

You force your arms up a little higher, pulling her legs a little higher into the air and against her shoulders, and connect your arms up behind the back of her head. It lets you thrust that much harder and quicker up into her, your world narrowing down from the bedroom down to the amazing girl in your arms and her burning wet hole that envelops you in return.

Finally, release comes to you, and you thrust up into her a few final times, coming to a dead stop as cum blasts up against her innermost parts, the combination of how you're treating her and her heightened sensitivity bringing her to a final orgasm as well. With a shrill yell, Pyrrha announces her orgasm and falls limp as you feel like you've just lost all your strength, the legs you've been holding up falling and bouncing back onto the mattress now that there's nothing keeping them up. 

After some time to catch your breath, you shift Pyrrha so that she's resting next to you nestled against your side instead of uncomfortably on your chest. You gently cup her cheek as you look at the blissed out expression on her face, half lidded eyes and an almost goofy smile on her face. You've learned your lesson on calling it that out loud however; even if Pyrrha's look of embarrassed shock was adorable, her not holding back on your joint workouts was decidedly not.

It bears reaffirming to yourself as you gaze down lovingly at the best thing to ever happen to you.

Sundays are the best.


End file.
